1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a novel class of immunosuppressant compounds useful in the treatment or prevention of diseases or disorders mediated by lymphocyte interactions, particularly diseases associated with EDG receptor mediated signal transduction.
2. Background
EDG receptors belong to a family of closely related, lipid activated G-protein coupled receptors. EDG-1, EDG-3, EDG-5, EDG-6, and EDG-8 (also respectively termed S1P1, S1P3, S1P2, S1P4, and S1P5) are identified as receptors specific for sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P). EDG2, EDG4, and EDG7 (also termed LPA1, LPA2, and LPA3, respectively) are receptors specific for lysophosphatidic (LPA). Among the S1P receptor isotypes, EDG-1, EDG-3 and EDG-5 are widely expressed in various tissues, whereas the expression of EDG-6 is confined largely to lymphoid tissues and platelets, and that of EDG-8 to the central nervous system. EDG receptors are responsible for signal transduction and are thought to play an important role in cell processes involving cell development, proliferation, maintenance, migration, differentiation, plasticity and apoptosis. Certain EDG receptors are associated with diseases mediated by lymphocyte interactions, for example, in transplantation rejection, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, infectious diseases and cancer. An alteration in EDG receptor activity contributes to the pathology and/or symptomology of these diseases. Accordingly, molecules that themselves alter the activity of EDG receptors are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of such diseases.